


Human Crucifix

by TheGayShipper (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/TheGayShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- They don’t care – Alison spoke louder, and the tears were making her voice sound even heavier. – They just want to take me with them. I know it. I can hear them.<br/>Emily pursed her lips for a second; she didn’t want to cry in front of Alison, but all of her self control went down hill when the blonde threatened to put her trembling palms over her ears.<br/>Holding both of Alison’s wrists, Emily kissed her, partly to hide her own tears.<br/>- Then let them keep wishing to take you – she spoke after their lips parted, finally feeling braver. – Because they’re not going to. I’m not gonna let them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Crucifix

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write something about Emison and post it under this pseud for a long time, so yay!  
> I was going to go with something else, but then the finale came and got me honestly pissed. Until now I wonder why the other couples got their steamy moments and all Emison got was an "I love you" that sounded nothing but friendly.  
> I don't know, but I felt it in my core that, as a fandom, we deserved way more out of that church scene. So here's a piece of my mind :)

_"She’s scared and she thinks she’s seeing dead people, so where would you go if you wanted to feel safe?”_

   For once in a lifetime, Spencer didn’t give her a Hastings type of wise answer that would magically solve everything in a moment of desperation. Emily hated those “think like the one you’re trying to find” cheesy prompt lines, actually, but it surprisingly gave her an idea of where Alison might be, given the latest circumstances. She only prayed as hard as she could for the blonde not to hear Charlotte’s voice, too, in that meantime, because the guilt could possibly make her run up to that same bell tower… and jump.

   Emily strongly refused to think about it while running to the church, and when she finally found Alison’s curled up self next to the altar, she felt her own self warming up with relief.

\- Ali! – she crouched before the girl, who shied for a second, as if she was seeing another of them; but then she relaxed and wrapped her arms around Emily.

\- I thought I wouldn’t want to see anybody.

   The brunette gave herself time to breathe and squeeze Alison tightly. Part of her felt like she’d accomplished something, more than just the feat of finding the girl. _She’s glad to see me._

\- What are you doing here? – Emily spoke softly, fondly running her palms across Alison’s back. – I’ve been looking everywhere for you.

\- I knew they wouldn’t follow me here – Alison whined, grabbing the back of Emily’s jacket.

\- Ali… – Emily slowly broke the hug and cupped one side of the girl’s face – I’m sorry, but you know that your mom is dead. And so is Wilden.

   With pursed lips and wet cheeks, Alison shook her head against Emily’s hand.

\- They came back for me. And they’re gonna take me straight to hell.

   At the end of that faltering sentence, Emily felt like her heart was being wrenched out of her chest. It sounded like an infant fear, as if Alison was seven years old and had just woken up from a very bad dream; but also, there had never been _so much_ fear inside those sky blue eyes. The girl had never been so desperate.

   With her eyes pinned onto Alison’s, studying the blonde as precisely as the timing allowed her, Emily tried to make sense of the word “hell” in that context, but did not succeed.

\- Why are you saying this?

\- Mona tried to warn me once and so did my mom, but I didn’t listen. It’s my punishment. I deserve it.

   Emily could feel the cold fear in her bones because of those words, but she didn’t let it show; she intertwined her fingers to Alison’s, instead. They were all trembling, but still warm, and it made her wonder if Alison wasn’t feverish. If she was, that meant Emily would have to call Elliot again and tell him that those damn pills weren’t working – one more reason why they couldn’t stay where they were, but how was she going to calm Alison down enough for her to want to walk out of there?

\- Sweetie, listen to me – Emily placed a soft kiss onto Alison’s knuckles –, you’re not a bad person, okay? You don’t deserve any of this.

\- They don’t care – Alison spoke louder, and the tears were making her voice sound even heavier. – They just want to take me with them. I know it. I can hear them.

   Emily pursed her lips for a second; she didn’t want to cry in front of Alison, but all of her self control went down hill when the blonde threatened to put her trembling palms over her ears.

   Holding both of Alison’s wrists, Emily kissed her, partly to hide her own tears.

\- Then let them keep wishing to take you – she spoke after their lips parted, finally feeling braver. – Because they’re not going to. I’m not gonna let them. Do you trust me?

   Alison’s blue eyes were darker now; the girl had stopped crying and seemed to be looking up to Emily, as if the brunette was a much older and wiser figure. She nodded her head.

\- Good – Emily said as she moved to a spot on the floor right next to Alison and guided the girl’s arms to her waist. – They are not gonna bother you if you’re not alone, are they?

\- I…I guess not – Alison leaned carefully into Emily’s embrace, eventually holding her tightly like she would hold a teddy bear.

  The tranquility that took over Emily was so genuine that it in fact surprised her. For the first time since California happened for her, she couldn’t care less about all the A mess, and the plans, and the chasing. Maybe it was selfish, but all she cared about in that moment was Alison’s welfare. She wouldn’t move a muscle until the side effects of those pills were completely gone. Then, she would put Elliot in a corner about changing Alison’s meds.

   She certainly didn’t understand the medical world, but she did know a thing or two about paranoias; it doesn’t matter how many times you tell a hallucinating person that they’re hallucinating. They see those things in their head, therefore, it’s real to them. All that is left for you to do is comfort them.

   That was why it felt so right for Emily to be there with Alison, not telling her to forget about the visions or to think about something else; if she did so, it would only make Alison believe she was insane, which was definitely not true.

\- Just think of me as your human crucifix – Emily whispered onto Alison’s forehead and glued her lips to it for a unhurried moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I also wrote this to give sort of a happy, or non-tragic, ending to Ali, without the whole psychiatric clinic thing; besides, it makes me feel good to think that Rollins' plan could have failed.


End file.
